


She

by F4wn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Human InuYasha, Short, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn
Summary: Yes, she means everything to me.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 32





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil one shot inspired by Dodie's song She

Inuyasha caught himself in an oddly domestic situation, struggling to regain conscious recognition after becoming absorbed in the beauty that laid before him, curled up in an odd yellow “sleeping bag” his companion had called it. Of course she wasn’t asleep, she never slept during a new moon. But that didn’t mean she continued to converse with him the entire night. Kagome knew Inuyasha’s temper, and it was rare they’d ever manage a civil conversation between each other when he was in a wallow of human self-pity. Except that wasn’t the case for tonight, not that Kagome was even slightly aware.

Across the fire their friends slept soundly, Sango and Miroku must have been asleep for at least 2 hours now if Inuyasha had to guess, and Shippo laid curled up against their fully transformed cat-demon companion Kilala. It wasn’t like they had anything exciting happen in the midst of the day. In fact, it was extremely boring. Which only made Inuyasha become more and more restless with the dreaded night awaiting to steal the sun away, steal his demonic powers. 

Inuyasha remained completely still sitting underneath a large tree trunk he’d much rather of scaled, the only movement he motioned was a slight wringing of his hands he was subconsciously managing. His dark eyes scanned over the girl only a mere 3 feet away. 

Kami, she was beautiful. Her hair splayed across the dark grass, and if his eyes were better than they were at the moment he’d be able to contrast the dark green from the ebony strands that graciously accompanied the natural layout. He could only manage a glance at a side profile of her cheeks that were giving off a natural pink tint that the summer sun spread across her normally fair skinned face. She was laying on her side, knees curled closer to her chest, back to him.

He chewed his bottom lip between his dull teeth, quietly contemplating her. Kagome, how did she manage to wiggle her way into being everything to him? He knew he didn’t show it. Or at least not well. Inuyasha was not a man of words, action was really all he’d known. Social skills lacked based on the fact that he had no one to ever socialize with. It’s not like he’d ever admit it though. He would gladly accept her near-distant friendship for now. She did mean everything, but he didn’t want to risk losing everything. 

Kagome shifted in her bag and he quietly sucked in a breath, eyes shifting to the trees. He’d go to heaven before getting caught admiring her. He’d scold himself anyway. 

Kagome wasn’t exactly his. No matter how many days went by together. Sure, he was protective of her. But he made a promise to another. He promised his life to someone else, regardless of his stubborn human feelings that felt like small tugs on his fingers towards her. It was always on these nights he felt the overwhelming urge to reach out to her, physically and emotionally. And he hated it. At least at his half-demon state he was able to suppress it a smidge better. 

The point was, he wasn’t allowed to look at her the way he did when she wasn’t aware. He was worthless, right? That’s what everyone has told him. He was nothing. Especially on these nights when he wouldn’t be able to defend his friends the way he would like to. 

Kagome shifted again, her entire body rolling over to face him. Caramel eyes shadowed by the night caught the dark earthy color Inuyasha’s eyes borrowed for the time being. She gave him a slight smile and his heart skipped. 

But she was just so beautiful. And he figured he would be perfectly fine admiring from afar.


End file.
